Por ti
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Por ti soy capaz de dejar todo solo por verte sonreír. Secuela de amor y odio


**DISCLAIMER. No me pertenece solo me gusto la pareja **

**Se me ocurrió este fin de semana que no tenia internet, bueno lo escribí antes que se me olvidara aunque me atrase con otros pero espero y les guste **

* * *

El amor es el sentimiento mas dulce de todos, te hace realizar locuras con tal de llamar la atención de la persona a la que amas, hace acelerar tu corazón cuando sin planearlo el o ella te dedica una de sus sonrisas, llevaba mas de seis años enamorado de la misma chica y aun sabiendo que ella tenia un novio que le daría los que fuera con solo casquear los dedos en mi aun quedaba la esperanza que se diera cuenta que la persona que le convenía no era Remy sino yo pero hasta que eso sucediera aun estaba pensando que es lo que debía poner en mi ensayo para la clase de literatura desde que mis padrinos se habían ido ya no podían ayudarme con las tareas, lo cual era una lastima sacaba mejores notas con ellos estando a mi lado pero los 16 años ya no es una edad muy inocente aunque no lo quieras tu cuerpo te pide otras cosas.

Bueno regresando a mi ensayo, estaba mirando la hoja en blanco frente a mí con la pegunta, "¿Qué significa amor?; es uno de los sentimientos mas puros que tiene el ser humano hace que…" y hasta ahí llegaba. Había buscado diferentes frases, poemas y hasta canciones que me ayudaran cuando me encontré una frase que me hizo pensar en Remy.

Sri Chinmoy dijo: "Odiamos a alguien cuando realmente queremos amarle, pero que no podemos amar. Tal vez él mismo no lo permite. El odio es una forma disfrazada de amor".

Eso significaría que Remy quien decía odiarme no lo hacia, mi mente divagaba solo quería encontrar una explicación a su raro comportamiento, era extraño pero desde que perdió a Juanisimo se había vuelto mas despiadado, me molestaba todos los días, además que se hizo novio de Trixie Tang solo para molestarme, eso había sido lo que mas me había dolido.

Remy había convertido la escuela en su pequeño reino, con gente que haría lo que fuera por el con tal de asistir a una de sus grandiosas fiestas o de ser participe de sus generosos regalos por consiguiente si el me molestaba todos los demás lo hacían al menos en esa época aun tenia a mis padrinos mágicos.

Entonces sucedió lo mas increíble comenzó a ignorarme, a veces sentía su mirada sobre mi y después nada todo parecía volver a la normalidad o eso pensé pero a veces cuando lo miraba el no soportaba verme a los ojos como si escondiera algo que hasta ahora no he podido descifrar.

Debía volver a mi ensayo, cuando llegue a la escuela estaba muy feliz de haber podido terminar; con mi suerte pasaría primero, y dicho así fue solo dije "Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele es buena señal. Madre Teresa de Calcuta" entonces Remy hizo un bufido, que es lo que le sucedía con el ahora.

- El amor es un sentimiento que envenena y lastima, igual al odio – es lo único que dijo saliendo del salón muy molesto

Esa había sido la ultima vez que asistió a la escuela, me preocupaba lo cual no era extraño de alguna manera siempre terminaba ayudando a mis enemigos, así que fui a su casa, me escabullí intentado encontrarlo aunque termine perdido, lo mas sorprendente es que cuando ya me había dado por vencido cuando lo vi sentado en el jardín leyendo, estaba tan diferente seria la palabra que usaría algo en el había cambiado. Con sigilo me acerque quería verlo mas de cerca y sorprendentemente sonrió como nunca lo había visto y me quede mirándolo mas tiempo, al parecer su lectura no le estaba agradando mucho ya que lanzo el libro lo mas lejos que pudo de la nada un extraño señor se le acerco regresándoselo.

- Es un pésimo libro – le dice al señor quien solo afirma con la cabeza dándole la razón – el dinero todo lo compra – lo había dicho pero su expresión decía otra cosa, no entendía muy bien porque no había salido de su casa ya. No podía dejar de pensar que debía salir de mi escondite y enfrentarlo pero simplemente mi cuerpo no me hacia caso, ese hombre raro le hablo por primera vez informándole que nuevamente Trixie le había hablado esperando concretar una cita – para ella como para el resto estoy en Rusia de vacaciones – contesta con esa voz prepotente que tan bien conozco

- Eres un mentiroso – digo saliendo de mi escondite sorprendiendo a Remy que me mira con una sonrisa, indicándole a ese señor que se vaya

- No esperaba que… - se queda callado supongo que algo se le ha ocurrido - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escondido? – me pregunta con miedo otra expresión que no esperaba ver en el, lo cual comienza a asustarme – sal de mi casa Timmy – su voz es suave, su mirada perdida y me pregunto; quien es ese chico, no es Remy y solo quero que regrese a ser el de antes

- Sabes no creo que lo dijeras en serio – comienzo refiriéndome a lo que dijera la ultima vez en la escuela sobre que el amor era igual al odio – el amor es fantástico, es el mejor de los sentimientos… - me senté a su lado esperando que no me echara a patadas

- Para mi el amor solo lastima, te hace querer arrancarte el corazón del pecho y no sentir nada, te convierte en un estúpido, llega sin que lo desees y cuando crees que debes abrazarlo te das cuenta que es una mentira solo esta ahí para lastimarte – me mira puedo ver lo mucho que cree en sus palabras y aunque tal vez cuando el amor no es correspondido se siente de esa forma eso no significa que no sea como miles de mariposas en el estomago tratando de salir intentaba explicarle eso pero el solo contraatacaba

Parecía que esta era una de las batallas que perdería y no era muy grato saberlo pero que mas podía decirle que le hiciera entender que no debía darse por vencido, me miraba como lo había hecho en lo últimos meses y lo observe intentando descifrar que quería decirme con esa mirada, sin pensarlo lo sentí acercarse a mi rostro, sin poder evitarlo cerré los ojos, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos lentamente, me beso una y otra vez y no lo detuve.

Mi mente estaba en otro lugar solo podía sentir como mi cuerpo gritaba que lo acercarse mas a mi, el parecía querer lo mismo, me recostó en el pasto colocándose sobre mi sin dejar de besarme, sus besos se convirtieron de dulces a pasionales, abrí los ojos deseaba ver lo que había en los suyos y cuando lo vi me sorprendí estaban brillando como si para el fuera algo especial; lo entendí Remy estaba enamorado, lo aleje de mi salí corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Llegue a mi habitación sin poder respirar bien, mi corazón se salía de mi pecho aun no podía entender como había sucedido todo, solo quería alejar todo lo pasado en casa de Remy de mi cabeza. Hubiera sido fácil de no ser porque el me siguió, mis padres lo dejaron entrar, sin poder mirarme pidió perdón una y otra vez.

Lo vi era como si lo mirara por primera vez, tenia una mirada desesperada como si intentara explicar su comportamiento y pensé; el amor era un sentimiento sobrecogedor cuando no lo haz sentido en mucho tiempo, lo entendí mientras Remy se disculpaba de nuevo sin pensarlo lo abrace ya lo había decidido amaría a Remy, le daría solo a el lo que hace tiempo había sido reservado para Trixie; se que dicen que el amor no se puede forzar pero muy dentro se que debo hacer esto sin importar las consecuencias.

Hago que me mire, deseo ver de nuevo esa sonrisa dulce pero solo hay confusión – debiste decírmelo Remy – sonrió va a tomar tiempo poder ver esa sonrisa que tanto deseo pero me importa – solo para ti – se que entiende lo que digo, cierro los ojos esperando sentir sus labios sobre los míos pero estos no llegan, lentamente abro los ojos, ahora lo entiendo mejor debemos ir mas lento, lo que paso en su casa solo fue la explosión de las emociones que había estado guardado, vuelvo a sonreír lo tomo de la mano y lo guio a mi cama para que se recueste a mi lado su cabeza toca la almohada segundos después estaba completamente dormido.

Lo miro detenidamente quería mostrarle lo que el amor podía lograr cuando uno se compromete de verdad porque sabia que no era un camino fácil, debía enseñarle muchas cosas sobre el amor, como compartir, confiar, tolerar, entre otras pero estaba dispuesto porque cuando saliera de ese caparazón que había formado durante años seria las cosa mas perfecta y no interesaba si al llegar el momento decidía que ya no quería estar conmigo estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo para verlo feliz.

FIN


End file.
